


From the Lost Files of the S.S.R.

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Girl Saves Girl, Minor Violence, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy meets Sif, Angie finally gets a chance to shine, and there's a dragon involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> This story takes place between seasons 1 and 2 of Agent Carter. However, there are references to episode 2x04, Smoke and Mirrors.
> 
> betaed by Merfilly

“Okay gentlemen,” Thompson announced, “and ladies,” with a cynical nod in Peggy’s direction. “What’s the news on Mr. Durga and his associates?”

“Well,” Agent Chad answered, stumbling over his words. “We’ve taken a look at his bank accounts and there’s nothing unusual, but I know this accountant…”

“That’s not enough, darn it!” Thompson emphasized his point by slamming his fist on the table. “It’s been three weeks and we’re no closer to proving Durga’s working with the commies than we were when we started. I need results, people!”

“Chief,” Peggy stood up among the sea of male agents, “I have an idea. So far, our attempts to track Durga’s movements have been unsuccessful. We only know there’s a large power source emanating from his place of business. However, I did some investigating of recent shipping activity and…”

“But we already checked all the shipping inventorys several times,” Agent Chad interrupted.

“Yes, you checked the legal records,” Peggy retorted. Despite her recent victory over Leviathan, there were still days when she felt that Sousa was the only man in the office who respected her. “I have a contact in the criminal underground who believes Durga has a shipment coming in tonight.”

“And why haven’t we heard of this guy before, Agent Carter?” Huh?” Thompson leaned forward with his hand to his ear.

“She,” Peggy corrected, “has chosen to keep her identity anonymous for the time being, as revealing it will put her in serious danger.”

“Fair enough, you take a team of men out to the docks tonight and see what we can find.”

“Sir, I…”

“Now for another announcement,” The Chief eagerly rubbed his hands together. “As some of you may have heard, I’ve been called to meet with the big boys down in Washington. I told them I’d put my best man in charge while I’m gone, but since he’s not here, you’ll be reporting to Agent Sousa.”

Everyone but Peggy laughed.

“Okay, we’re dismissed. If I don’t see some genuine progress on the Durga case when I get back, it will be double shifts for all of you, even Carter.”

Jack grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“Good riddance,” Peggy mumbled under her breath.

“So, Peggy.”

She looked up to see Sousa was still in the room with her.

“Do have any recommendations for that task force we’re putting together?”

“Actually, before Agent Thompson so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell him that he needn’t bother. I plan for this to be a reconnaissance mission, not an ambush. If we move too quickly Durga will slip right through our fingers.”

“You’ve got a point,” Sousa tapped his fingers on the table nervously, “but I hate the thought of you going out there alone.”

“Oh please, Daniel, you know I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, but you can’t blame a guy for worrying.”

Peggy responded with her, ‘I’m not taking no for an answer look’, that had always worked so well on Daniel.

Sousa sighed. “Okay, take a radio so you can call for backup.”

Peggy was halfway out the door when Sousa called after her. “By the way, I heard we’ll hear your roommate over the radio in War of the Worlds tonight. Isn’t that play men only?”

“It was,” Peggy replied dryly, “but they made a few changes. Angie is ‘The Scream.”

                                                                                ...

“ _We know now in the early years of the twentieth century this world was being watched closely by intelligences greater than man’s and yet as mortal as his own.”_

Peggy hoped that Howard’s 1946 Ford de Luxe wouldn’t be too conspicuous in the darkness of the shipyard docks. The car had been a loan to Angie and herself to go along with Howard’s flat, although Peggy was the only one of the two who knew how to drive. She remembered dropping Angie off at the theater an hour earlier, the look of pride on her friend’s face.

“You just watch me English, I’ll be on Broadway before you know it.”

Angie had dressed especially for the occasion in an outfit no doubt left behind in their flat by one of Howard’s “friends.” Her brown curls were tucked into a scarf to protect them from the cold winter air.

Peggy had hugged her friend and wished her luck before heading out on her own mission.

“ _Professor Farrell of the Mount Jennings Observatory, Chicago, Illinois, reports observing several explosions of incandescent gas, occurring at regular intervals on the planet Mars.”_

It was nearly midnight and there was still no sign of activity at the docks. Peggy fiddled with the lighter she held in her lap. It was a simple black model, nothing fancy except for the letters MSC carved on one side.

“Happy Birthday,” Peggy whispered, then she slipped the lighter back into her pocket.

_“This is a reminder that this radio broadcast is purely a work of fiction. We are not nor ever have been in danger of an alien invasion.”_

At that exact moment, a giant flash of light appeared from one of the nearby ships, nearly blinding Peggy.

Peggy lept out of the car without a second thought, gun in hand. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of struggle, gunshots mixed with the sounds of metal against metal. Were they actually having a swordfight?

As she approached the boat, it became clearer that it was one person fighting the rest, physically lifting men, (or were they children, some of them looked rather short), and throwing them into the waters of the Chesapeake Bay.

That’s when Peggy heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her from behind.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

The voice was deep, gravelly, and quite peculiar, but nowhere near as strange as the sight of its owner, when Peggy turned around.

It was tall and blue-skinned, with scales running down its face and the sides of its navel, giving it an almost reptilian appearance. Yet, the creature’s most striking features were its glowing red eyes. Those two orbs reminded Peggy of an anaconda she had once seen in the wilds of the Amazon.

The creature lumbered towards her. There was no doubt in Peggy's mind that its intentions were hostile. Peggy aimed her gun and fired, over and over. The creature merely laughed, the bullets ricocheting off its skin as if she were only throwing pebbles at it.

Realizing she was outmatched, Peggy ran towards the safety of the car, only for the creature to pounce on her and knock her to the ground. She struggled against its grip, using every defensive technique her trainers had ever taught her. Alas, her attacker was too strong and soon it had its hands, icy cold, gripped tightly around her neck.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Peggy spotted the lighter on the ground to her left. It must have spilled out of her pocket when the creature attacked her. Peggy was running out of oxygen. How many seconds did she have, ten, maybe eight? With her last ounce of strength, Peggy grabbed the lighter, switched it on, and thrust it in her attacker’s face.

The creature howled in pain and let her loose. Peggy crawled away from it, gasping for breath.

Suddenly, Peggy heard what she could only interpret as a battle-cry, and the monster dissipated in front of her eyes, a blade thrust through its middle. In its place stood a tall woman clad in medieval armor, holding a sword and shield.

The woman bent down, offering a hand to pull Peggy to her feet.

“W-wh-who are you,” Peggy managed to choke out in between breaths.

“I am Lady Sif of Asgard and your world is in great peril.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you’re telling me that you’re an alien?” Sousa asked incredulously.

Sif, or Lady Sif as she called herself, had calmly seated herself in Sousa’s office. Her shield lay against the wall while her double-edged sword rested across her lap.

“Yes,” she replied in a rather manner of fact tone, “I hail from Asgard, one of nine realms connected to the world tree, Yggdrasil. In past ages my kind were hailed as gods by your people, but your civilization is now too advanced to accept such subterfuge.”

“Okay.” Sousa rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. “So, you’re Sif, wife of Thor, sister of Heimdall, and goddess of fertility. Aren’t you supposed to be a blonde?”

“Wife of Thor?” Sif exclaimed. “Your words are gravely mistaken. Heimdall is indeed my brother, but Thor is no more than a comrade in arms. I no nurturer, but a warrior who was fighting battles when your foremost ancestor was but a babe in arms, Daniel Sousa of Midgard. And what difference does it make as to the color of my hair?”

“Well, your story might make sense, if I believed in aliens. My question is, if you’re such a great warrior, why do you need our help with Durga and the…what do you call it?”

“I may be powerful, but I am still only one being. Durga has amassed an army of soldiers from Midgard and the Outer Realms. If he gains control of what we call The Raven’s Eye, he will have the power to control reality itself and no one will be able to stop him. However, if you wish merely to gaze upon me in suspicion and question my word, I shall by on my way to seek the help of another kingdom.”

“Well,” Daniel stood up and grabbed his crutch, "before you do that, “I’d like to have a word with Agent Carter in private.”

“Very well,” the supposed alien replied, watching Sousa thoughtfully as he limped his way across the floor.

….

“Peggy, I’ve got to be honest with you. I read a few books on Norse mythology when I was recuperating from…you know.” Sousa motioned at his crutch. “Besides, the whole warrior thing, she’s repeating stuff anyone could learn from picking up a library book. That woman is either crazy or trying to pull a fast one on us. If anyone other than you had brought her in, I would be questioning their sanity too.”

“Until tonight, I would have agreed with you. But Daniel, I saw that woman throw grown men around like ragdolls. A blue-skinned monster attacked and nearly killed me. Even if Sif isn’t an alien, she’s clearly not anything we’ve encountered before. As SSR agents, it’s our job to investigate this sort of unusual phenomena.”

Daniel took another look at the marks around Peggy’s neck and sighed. He had already offered to take her to the hospital, but Peggy had been insistent on staying.

“You’ve got a point, Peg, but I still need something to go on besides your eyewitness report. Got any ideas?”

“Well, if Sif does come from another planet, or realm, as she calls it, then her physiology should differ from ours in some way. A simple sample of her blood should be enough to tell us who, or what, she really is.”

“Our scientists don’t get in until seven am and I doubt 'she',” Sousa pointed at the office, “is going to wait that long.”

“Our scientists, Agent Sousa, are not going to cut it. I have another idea and you’re not going to like it.”


	3. Chapter 3

With Jarvis out of town celebrating his wedding anniversary, it took Peggy nearly an hour to locate Howard Stark. She finally found him holed up in one of his secret penthouses.

“Oh come on, Peg,” Howard said when he answered the door. “Do you have any idea who I have in here with me?”

Peggy rolled her eyes.

“I'm sure your romantic endeavors can wait for an hour. I'm here on official SSR business. We need your help.”

“That urgent, huh?”

Peggy pulled the vial of blood she had managed to procure from Sif out of her purse.

“I need you to check this for any abnormalities.”

Howard took the vial from Peggy.

“I don't suppose you're going to tell me whose blood this is?”

Peggy pursed her lips.

“I'm afraid that information is confidential, SSR business only.”

As much as she hated the idea of keeping secrets from Howard, who had personally been part of some of the SSR's greatest achievements, Peggy had her orders. Or rather, she felt she had already pushed Sousa too far tonight and had decided to go with him on this point. Despite the dismissal of the charges against him, the SSR and Howard Stark were not on good terms.

“Well,” Howard said dubiously, “I suppose I can take a look for you, Peg. I still owe you several for clearing my name. Come on, I'll take you to my lab downstairs.”

…

It took Peggy Carter all of fifteen minutes to get her answer.

“Bloody Mary, what the hell?”

Peggy looked over at Howard, crouched in front of his microscope.

“I take it you found something interesting, Howard..”

“I'm seeing components here I didn't know existed. Your mystery donor, whoever they are, cannot possibly be human. Hey Peg, are you alright?”

Peggy had been hit by a wave of dizziness. Lack of sleep and food, combined with the final confirmation that she was dealing with alien life were all too much, even for her. She closed her eyes and practiced a quick breathing exercise her instructors at the S.O.E. had taught her.

“I'm fine Howard, and thank you. If you could do me the courtesy of returning the sample, I'll be on my way.”

“Sure, but one thing before you go.”

Howard got up and moved closer, as if he were about to whisper something in her ear.

“Do you remember the Red Skull and his weapons of mass destruction?”

“Of course, Howard, how could I forget?”

“I had a chance to take a look at some of those babies before the SSR torched them. Whatever or whoever made them is generations ahead of us in technological development. I couldn't create something like that if you locked me in a cave and held a gun to my head. I know I can't make you tell me what this is all about, but please Peggy, take care of yourself. For me.”

Peggy smiled for what felt like the first time in days, instead of mere hours.

“I'll try my best, Howard.”

….

“ _Later when their bodies were examined in the laboratories, it was found that they were killed by the putrefactive and disease bacteria against which their systems were unprepared. . . slain, after all man's defenses had failed, by the humblest thing that God in His wisdom put upon this earth.”_

Daniel looked relieved to see Peggy when she got back to the car. Sif sat next to him in the front seat, listening to the radio intently.

“Is this truly how your race perceives life beyond this planet? I find it most...unsettling.”

“Not everyone, just one man's vivid imagination fifty years ago,” Peggy replied.

She climbed in the back seat and mouthed an affirmative at Sousa, confirming that Sif was indeed who she said she was. For his part, Sousa looked green, mirroring Peggy's earlier reaction.

“Lady Sif,” Daniel said reluctantly, “Peggy and I are sorry for doubting your….word. How do you suggest we get inside Durga's facility?”

“Your apology is accepted, Daniel Sousa. Simply prepare your army of warriors, with Peggy Carter as their leader, and I will direct them in how to siege our enemy's stronghold.”

Peggy could only begin to imagine what Sif's “siege” would be like. A blood bath, no doubt, causing chaos and mass panic among the general population.

“I have a different idea, one that will involve just the three of us.”

“Peggy Carter, while I admire your prowess as a warrior, we could not defeat Durga on our own. He has used the Raven's Eye to erect a magical field so none may enter his dwelling without his permission.”

“In my experience, nothing is impenetrable. You said Durga is importing diamonds to power the….Raven's Eye, correct?”

“Why yes, he is waiting on his last consignment and then he will have total control of the object's power.”

“Which was delayed when you attacked his boat tonight. Daniel will go in posing as a salesman carrying a new package of diamonds with a tracker on them. They'll have to disable the field to let him in, giving the two of us time to sneak in and take down the generator. From what I saw of the building schematics, it should be located in the basement. Then we'll find your artifact through the tracker and take it back.”

Sif looked at her and sat in silence, obviously thinking Peggy's plan through.

“This sounds feasible, but it does not account for what is left of Durga's allies.”

“Well,” Sousa asked, “what are we up against?”

“The dwarves will be of little hindrance to us. Durga himself is feeble in the art of combat. However, he still has one remaining Frost Giant in his employ and there is the matter of the dragon.”

“Wait,” Sousa said in confusion, “did you just say a dragon?”

“Why yes,” Sif replied, “a rare creature from Nastrond. I have defeated one before in single combat. I doubt I could kill it in the company of other enemies.”

“You take out the dragon, Sif, and I'll bring a blowtorch. Does that sound solid, Agent Sousa?.”

“To be honest, Peggy, your plan sounds full of holes but I'm willing to give it a go.”

“Then we're agreed, let's meet tomorrow morning on the corner of 5th and 3rd street. And Sif,” Peggy eyed the other woman's battle armor, “I'm afraid you're going to need a change of clothes.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:30 am and Peggy had finally gotten Sif’s permission to tie her hair up in preparation for tomorrow, with the help of her personal stash of whiskey. Thankfully, Angie had been in bed by the time they arrived at the flat.

“I fail to see the purpose of this ridiculous hairstyle,” said Sif, who was on her fourth bottle and had yet to show any sign of intoxication.

“Trust me,” Peggy muttered, at the brink of her patience, “you’ll need to blend in if you plan on getting anywhere near Durga.

The Asgardian made a noise that sounded somewhere between a grunt and a sigh.

Peggy worked for the next few minutes in pleasant silence, placing the final touches to Sif’s dark tresses. With luck, the other woman would be sporting a full head of curls tomorrow.

Sif took advantage of her new found freedom from Peggy’s hands to turn her head and glance around the bedroom.

“Who is that man in the picture?” she asked, gesturing at Peggy’s dresser.

“That,” Peggy said, “is my brother Michael. Until a few years ago, he was the one who taught me everything I knew about fighting.”

“So he was a warrior such as yourself?”

“Yes he was,” Peggy said, a touch of sadness in her voice. “until he was killed in action. That’s what led me to join the SSR.”

“Then he died with honor,” Sif replied, “although such words are often of little comfort. He would be proud to see you now. I have never seen a mortal take on a frost giant and live to tell the tale. Yet, from what I have gathered, female warriors on your planet are rare.”

“Yes they are,” Peggy lounged back on the settee, thinking of Michael and Steve, her brother and her lover, both good men taken before their time.

“The same is true on my world. After my parents were killed by Frost Giants, the Lady Frigga took me into her household to be raised as a handmaiden. Yet, I knew my true calling the first time I laid my hands on a sword.”

“It must have taken your…king some convincing to allow you to fight for him.”

Sif nodded in agreement. “It did, but after many battles I was formally welcomed into the king’s halls as a warrior. Later, I visited the women of Hedeby and trained them in the art of combat. They became known as shield maidens and their fame spread throughout the land. I hoped that I would inspire generations of women to take up arms. Now, I see that my students are all but forgotten.”

Just a few minutes ago, Sif had seemed so aloof and formidable. Now she looked sad, wistful, as if she were caught in her own memories. Touched with compassion for the Asgardian warrior, Peggy rose from her seat and crossed the room, rummaging through what was left of her alcohol supply.

“My great-grandmother was from Denmark,” she said, pulling out two bottles of bourbon and placing them on the dresser. “Let’s drink to their memory.”


	5. Chapter 5

After digging through the house's closets, Peggy managed to find a skirt, blouse, and jacket that would fit Sif's muscular frame. As for the shoes, it turned out Peggy and Sif were the same size. Sif was as annoyed by the heels as she was by her new hair, but she could walk in them surprisingly well. 'She must have an incredible sense of balance,' Peggy thought. With luck, Sif wouldn't draw any undue attention walking down the streets of New York, especially not from Durga's followers.

Angie, on her way to an early shift at the diner, had looked suspicious when Peggy introduced “Sydney” as an old friend from out of town. Peggy was an excellent liar, (it had been part of her training), but somehow her best friend always managed to see right through her. Fortunately, Angie was running late and had no time to question her further.

“Daniel Sousa told me his story last night,” Sif said as they headed towards the meeting place. “An injured warrior such as himself would be regarded with great honor on my world, but he would retire and spend the rest of his days in peace, never to return to the battlefield. Are you sure it is wise to involve one such as him on such a dangerous endeavor?”

Peggy didn't even hesitate.

“I can assure you that Agent Sousa, one leg or two, is worth more than an entire team of able-bodied men. And speaking of Daniel, it looks like we've reached our destination.”

Sousa beckoned to them from an alleyway, carrying what was no doubt the blowtorch and a box of diamonds from the evidence locker. For her part, Peggy opened up the duffel bag she was carrying, removing Sif's weaponry and a more practical pair of shoes.

Sif retrieved her double-edged sword and hesitated.

“Peggy Carter, are you as skilled with a blade as you are in hand to hand combat?”

“I've had practice,” Peggy replied.

“Good.”

Sif smiled and slid the blades of her sword apart, handing one half to Peggy.

“Once we have penetrated Durga's fortress, the Raven's Eye will be in our grasp. However, only I and I alone may retrieve it. Any mortal who touches it will certainly perish.”

Peggy and Daniel nodded in agreement.

“Well,” Daniel said, “I guess it's time to get this show on the road.”

…

The dragon proved to be the least of their problems. The creature quivered at the sight of Sif, pleading for mercy in its native tongue. Sif backed it against the wall and killed it with one wipe of her sword. Peggy almost felt sorry for the poor beast.

Now, Sif and Sousa were chasing/fighting the dwarves, who were much more menacing than the Asgardian had led them to believe. One of them had even backed Sousa into a corner, hacking at his legs, until Sif came to the rescue and pummeled the dwarf with her fists.

For her part, Peggy was making fine work of the Frost Giant, who backed away every time she came at it with her blowtorch. Finally, using an old wartime tactic, Peggy threw the device into the air and quickly retreated. The blowtorch hit its target and the ice creature dissolved into a puddle on the floor.

That's when she spotted Durga. The other Asgardian, surprisingly small and weasly, was attempting to flee carrying a black diamond the size of a fist, the Raven's Eye.

“Sif!” Peggy yelled, hoping she would be able to hear her over the sounds of battle.

The dark-haired warrior turned in the direction Peggy was pointing and immediately went after Durga. She pounced on him, knocking her enemy to the floor. Too late, Peggy saw the duplicitous look on Durga's face. Still in Sif's grasp, he threw the Raven's Eye into the air. Peggy held up her hands to shield herself...and the world vanished in a flash of light.

…

“Peggy, Peggy, are you quite alright?”

Peggy looked up into her brother's concerned face and tried to ignore the overwhelming wave of nausea that had hit her like a tidal wave.

“I'm fine Michael, just a wave of dizziness. What were you saying?”

“What, have you forgotten already? As I was about to tell you, I'll be leaving early to take the train to Leeds so we can see mother and celebrate my birthday in proper style. Now scram, I've already got enough complaints about favoritism without you lounging about in my office.”

Her brother smiled and whisked her out the door.

Peggy laughed and shook her head. At times, she felt her brother's promotion to chief of the SSR's British division was getting to his head.

…

Angie had just gotten home from the diner when she heard the knock at the door. Sighing, she got off her tired feet and moved to answer it.

That Sydney woman, whose story Angie hadn't believed for a second, was standing on the porch, carrying an unconscious Peggy. Sousa was there too and they both looked they'd been on the wrong end of a barfight.

“What the blazes is going on?”

“Angie, I don't have time to explain,” Sousa said. “Is there somewhere we can lay Peggy down for the time being?”

“Well yeah,” Angie replied. “But what's going on...and that's got to be the ugliest looking diamond I've ever seen.”

She looked closer at the ginormous gem Peggy had cupped in her hands.

“Is that thing glowing?”

Sousa sighed.

“Just let us in, Angie, and we'll explain everything.”

…

“Michael,” Peggy said, “I have the strangest feeling. It's as if I'm walking in a dream and none of this is real.”

“Why, that's the same way I felt when we got trapped underground during the Blitz, Peg. It took them three days to dig us out. If I hadn't had you by my side to keep me sane and focused, I don't know what I would have done.”

Her brother squeezed her hand in assurance as the train lurched ahead.

“Maybe we should take you to see the doctor in the morning, Peg. You do look a bit under the weather.”

…

“So...you're an alien,” Angie said slowly, “and Peggy has been possessed by that thing she's holding.”

“She is trapped in a universe of her own making,” Sif replied, obviously concerned, “if she were Asgardian, she would be able to impact all of reality. As she is human, the Raven's Eye is only affecting her mind.”

Angie was reminded of one summer night, years ago, when her cousin had talked her into doing opium.

“Okay, then why don't we just pull this rock off of her?”

“Because she will die if we take it from her,” Sif replied, “and it might be for the best. No mortal has ever touched the Raven's Eye and lived to tell the tale.”

….

“Michael Stephen Carter, you told me you were done with smoking. Put that cigarette away.”

“Oh come on, Peg. After all, it's my birthday. Oh shoot, Mother's coming.”

Michael threw his cigarette on the ground and tucked his monogrammed lighter back into his jacket pocket.

Amanda Carter stepped out of the house, wringing her hands in excitement.

“Peggy, Michael, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I thank God everyday that you both came back from the war, safe and unharmed. How are things going at the shoe store?”

…

“Well, can't we just try talking to her, see if she'll wake up? My cousin Harry was in a coma for six weeks and he could hear every word we said to him.”

“I assure you, Angela Martinelli, she is deaf and blind to this world. The only way you can reach her is by touching the Raven's Eye and following her to whatever world Peggy Carter has created for herself and that will only put you in the same peril.

Angie looked at Sif running several scenarios through her head, not sure if she was being brave or stupid.

“Peggy's the smartest, most courageous person I've ever met. Even with this alien mumbo-jumbo, I bet she knows something's not right. All I need to do is give her a little push and we'll have her back where she belongs.”

“Angie,” Sousa warned, “please don't do what I think you're suggesting. She could be fighting with Nazis in her head, for all we know.”

He was too late, Angie had already gotten her hands on the alien artifact.

…

Angie woke up outside a country house and fell to the ground, feeling like she was going to puke her guts out.

Lying on the earth like a sick dog, Angie could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the back of the house. After a few minutes, she carefully got up and made her way towards the voices.

…

Mother had outdone herself this time. She placed a giant red velvet cake on the picnic table next to the radio, decorated with exactly thirty candles.

“Peggy, why don't you do the honors,” her mother said happily.

“Of course.”

Peggy reached into Michael's jacket pocket and pulled out his lighter, earning an annoyed look from her brother. She carefully lit the cake, one candle at a time.

“Okay Michael, time to make a wish.”

She winked at her brother, knowing how he hated this particular birthday tradition.

Michael saw the stranger before she did, a young woman in some sort of uniform, probably a waitress.

“Peggy,” the stranger said excitedly, “it's Angie. Remember me, English? We live together in New York.”

“I'm sorry,” Peggy said in confusion, “but I haven't been to America in three years. Are you sure you're not lost, miss?”

“Well, I've never been **here** before, but I know **you** and this man here must be your brother, I've seen his picture. Come on Peg, don't you remember meeting at the automat, working for the SSR, getting to live in Howard Stark's house for free?”

Michael jumped up at the word SSR.

“I'm sorry, but who are you again,” he asked.

“Young lady,” their mother said, “you must be mistaken, my children work at a shoe store. Perhaps I can take you back to the main road and find your caretakers for you.”

“It's okay, mother,” Michael said, “I'm calling the coppers.”

….

Sousa stared at the two unconscious women on the floor in dismay.

“Sif, there has to be a way to bring them out of this. Take them to your homeworld? I can't just let Peggy and Angie die on my watch.”

“I am truly sorry, Daniel Sousa, but even the might of Asgard cannot save them. Centuries ago, an Asgardian farmer took hold of the Raven's Eye and fell under the same spell Peggy Carter is now trapped in. His wife tried to save him, the same as Angela Martinelli has done. They were found several days later in the snows of Northern Asgard, frozen to death. I have no choice but to take the Raven's Eye and leave them to their fate. It is the merciful thing to do.

Sif slowly reached for the stone.

…

Two police officers had arrived to handcuff Angie and take her away.

“Peggy, listen to me,” Angie shouted, struggling in vain against her captors. “None of this is real, you're under the effect of some sort of alien magic. Your brother died years ago. You were in love with Captain America! Then, you came to New York and became the best friend I've ever had.”

At the moment the radio, which had been playing jazzy swing music, crackled and a man's voice came on.

“ _As I set down these notes on paper, I'm obsessed by the thought that I may be the last living man on earth. I have been hiding in this empty house near Grovers Mill -- a small island of daylight cut off by the black smoke from the rest of the world. All that happened before the arrival of these monstrous creatures in the world now seems part of another life. . .”_

Peggy looked at the radio, then back at Angie, a dawning of recognition on her face.

“Peggy, don't listen to her,” Michael pleaded, “this woman is clearly out of her mind.”

“No,” Peggy said calmly, “she's right, none of this is real.”

 

The Raven's Eye fell out of Peggy's hands and dropped harmlessly to the floor. Peggy and Angie slowly opened their eyes.

Sif stared at them in disbelief.

“Never in all my years...how can this be possible?”

The two roommates looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

…

Peggy and Angie sat in the parlor later that evening, drinking what little alcohol they had left. Sif, bored with New York, had gone to an abandoned warehouse to practice her swordplay, giving the two roommates a chance to talk.

“You should have told me it was his birthday, Peg.” Angie said sternly.

“And spoil your big day?” Peggy replied, “not a chance.”

“Well, if he's anything like the man I saw in your head, he must have been one hell of a guy.”

“Was that before or after he called the cops on you, Angie?” Peggy teased.

“Before, of course. Seriously, Peg, are you alright?”

“Losing Michael again is not an experience I care to repeat,” Peggy said thoughtfully, “but I'm still glad I saw him one more time. Perhaps that object was a bit of a missed blessing.”

“Huh, that's not what I expected to hear, Peg. You know, I don't how I'm going to go to work tomorrow, seeing everyone else running around, living their lives, totally oblivious to the fact that aliens exist.”

“Actually, Angie, you might want to take a sick day. I have a favor to ask of you."


	6. Epilogue

The four of them rode out to New Jersey the next morning in a loaned truck from Angie’s brother. Sif stayed in the back with a subdued Durga and what was left of his followers.

“Is this the place?”

Sousa pulled up on the side of a dirt road. The sun shone brightly on the frozen ground.

“Yup, this is it,” Angie leapt out of the vehicle and walked around to open the back.

“Uncle Freddie was going to build a bubble wrap factory here, but he lost everything in the crash of ’29. He’s a bum now… Still, not a soul around for miles. Think it’ll do, Ms. Sif?

“It will suffice.”

The Asgardian pulled Durga out of the trunk, pushing him on to the grass. The dwarves came next, strung together like a chain gang. Sif dragged them behind her, moving next to Durga.

Angie, Peggy, and Daniel gathered in front of her. Despite all the chaos that had ensued since Sif’s arrival, Peggy was sorry to see her go.

“Farewell, Peggy Carter of Earth. You are a great warrior and I will sing your praises tonight in the halls of Asgard. As for you, Angela Martinelli, I have fought many battles, but never have I seen such a display of true friendship. To both of you, Asgard is truly in your debt. Daniel Sousa, perhaps you will one day be given a chance to correct the legends told about me.” With that, Sif disappeared in a beam of white light.

The three of them stared down at the strange indentation that had formed where Sif and her prisoners had stood seconds earlier.

“Well,” Peggy said, “now we know why she needed to be ‘away from human civilization.' Angie, I do believe I spied a shovel in your brother’s truck.”

,,,

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain all of this to Thompson.”

Poor Daniel looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which was partially accurate. The two of them were back in Thompson's office at SSR headquarters.

“Perhaps, you needn’t tell him at all.”

Sousa looked at her in confusion.

“Peg, you can’t possibly be suggesting we keep all of this a secret. Aliens are real and the U.S. Government needs to know.”

Peggy got up from her seat opposite Daniel and switched to the chair next to his desk, leaning forward so there were eye to eye.

“In 1938, a simple radio play tricked the American population into believing there was an actual invasion from Mars, causing mass hysteria.”

“Peggy,” Daniel said softly, “that was eight years ago.”

“Frankly, that makes it even worse. We’re still recovering from a war, the newspapers are spreading stories of communists everywhere, how do you think the world, even the government, will react to the existence of extraterrestrials, let alone dragons and dwarves?”

“Huh, that’s uh…something to think about, Peggy.”

Peggy smiled and lifted her coat from the back of her chair.

“Heading out for the night?” Daniel asked. He smiled shyly.

“Yes, the producers of 'War of the Worlds' were so impressed with Angie’s performance that they’ve hired her for another role. I believe it’s a soap commercial. She and I are going out for drinks to celebrate.”

“Well, have a good night, Carter.”

“And you Daniel, do try to get some sleep tonight.”

Sousa watched Peggy Carter as she left, then turned back to his typewriter. It was going to be a long night, unless…

He grabbed the top page off of the machine, threw it in the trash, and started something completely new.

_Strange it now seems to sit in my peaceful study at Princeton writing down this last chapter of the record begun at a deserted farm in Grovers Mill. Strange to see from my window the university spires dim and blue through an April haze. Strange to watch children playing in the streets. Strange to see young people strolling on the green, where the new spring grass heals the last black scars of a bruised earth. Strange to watch the sightseers enter the museum where the dissembled parts of a Martian machine are kept on public view. Strange when I recall the time when I first saw it, bright and clean-cut, hard, and silent, under the dawn of that last great day._

_-_ H.G. Wells, 1897.

**Author's Note:**

> War of the Worlds excerpts are taken directly from a transcript of Orson Welles' radio play which can be found [here](http://www.sacred-texts.com/ufo/mars/wow.htm).


End file.
